Spagootia
Osirus – A small town recently built by a group of humans wishing to expand. However, our heroes read a flyer stating that something fishy is going on in this town and decide to investigate. Ellnora – A city where the high elves live, along with Thorney’s old hometown. It’s a city of high society where, after crime became rampant, a volunteer police force was formed. The crime problem still prevails, but the elves living in the higher society do not notice, making for a very clear split between high class and low class. Timberfall – The city where the party met and where our story begins. This place is mostly known for its production of lumber and its beautiful waterfalls. For its great views, a number of wealthy men have made their home here, such as Count Flannigan and Count Blanche. Oakport – The scientific center of the world. The greatest academies and laboratories study magical devices and the like, learning how to further the field of science and magic. Also contains the most convenient port to Pelora’s Keep. Alpharetta – Considered to be where civilization began on the continent of Spagootia, it still manages to stay a humble small town. Holds the Great Spagootian Library, holding records of almost all civilization, and also is considered a Mecca for bards everywhere, as there is an annual musical jamboree held there in the summer. Northport – If one can bear the cold, one can find this town mainly populated by orcs. The harsh environment does not allow for much growth, but the warm personalities of those who adapted make up for it. Bayvale – A southern city where Altaevo and Vinca first met. This city overlooks the bay and thrives on its fish market. Due to strange floods, it can sometimes become damaged, however over time, the city itself has moved farther upland and holds its houses on supports to prevent flooding. Ambercliff – A southern city across the channel from Bayvale. It leans much farther toward military, and when its ruler feels petty he orders a blockade across the channel to prevent Bayvale and Jursquinis from receiving imports. Its name derives from certain parts of the cliff glowing with a serene amber color during the sunrise. Jursquinis – A town that was once the cultural center of Spagootia (before Oakport became such a scientific centerpoint and more people moved to Timberfall due to a mysterious flood), this city still holds many pieces of art not destroyed in the flood and still has very beautiful views of the bay. Grunfaldur – A dwarven mining city based within Mount Jakayvan. For thousands of years, the dwarves have mined the gold and many other precious stones from this mountain. Over time, this has started wars with dragons living within the mountain, however most of these wars end in peace, with the dwarves giving a portion of their findings to the dragons as an offering. Brierfield – A town/city founded deep within the woods by those who felt connected to the spirits of the forest. A central area for dryads, wood elves, and anyone who feels at home surrounded by the forest. Mostly left alone in major conflicts, seeing how they are in the midst of an enormous and dense forest (which I don’t have a name for yet). Turning Point – A town overrun by goblins, duergar, trolls, and other lawless creatures. It was once a port town that relied on imported goods (considering the fish in the nearby bay were paltry) to keep itself alive, however the inexperience of the town’s militia led to them being completely overrun by the lawless beasts who had made camp in the Western Peninsula. Requiem – A town founded by holy men who believe that if you dedicate your life to piety, then you may speak to the gods at the top of Mount Jakayvan. Other people travel there in hopes of finding inner peace. Stone Creek – A town founded by a man who wished to explore the inner depths of the mountains, but was disdained by the dwarves of Grunfaldur. He began his own faction of miners, mining the western side of the mountain. However, after great conflicts between both the dwarves of Grunfaldur and the monks of Requiem, the man gave up, ceasing the mining expedition, and leaving the town a simple little unremarkable town with a few members of the town wishing they could continue and rumors of some even continuing in very small amounts, and in secret. Forbidden Continent of Tetforian – This continent holds creatures and monsters that are said to have an unimaginable evil behind their eyes. Of the many who have entered Tetforian, only few have returned alive. However, the rumor of great treasures within the continent have drawn more and more adventurers to Pelora’s Keep, where they learn everything they can about this continent and attempt to explore the continent. However, the unknowable horrors, only known in vague details by the traumatized few who return alive, usually kill them. Pelora’s Keep – Named after a half-elven woman who founded it, Pelora’s Keep is a heavily fortified military structure made for housing and preparing soldiers, explorers, and adventurers brave enough to enter Tetforian. Heavily fortified to secure itself from any attacks on it, and holding its own militia, it has endured many attacks from Tetforian and will continue to do so for as long as it can. Wealthy Udder Bay – A bay of relatively still water with beautiful beaches and amazing views. On some clear days, you can see all the way across the bay! Legends tell of an ancient power resting at the bottom of the lake, and some attribute the mysterious floods of Bayvale and Jursquinus to this deity, however there is no concrete evidence. Western Peninsula – A land filled with rocky, unsettling terrain where many monsters keep their camp. On foot, it is the only way to get to Turning Point, however, it would surprisingly be even harder to approach it by sea. There are reports that the monsters at once point tried to blow up the root of the peninsula so that it may sail out to form its own continent. It failed. Mount Jakayvan – An enormous mountain under which many dragons rest. Some monks believe that at the very top of the mountain, you can speak to the gods themselves for extended periods of time. Crystal Lake – A lake. Still workin on cool lore things…